Sick as a Dragon/Transcript
The full verbal transcript of the episode. Script (The episode begins at Weaver House's dinner table, where the family is eating Chinese food from Panda Rex. They ordered combo platters with egg rolls, wonton soup, chicken fried rice and a drink or their choosing; Carl's main dish is Kung Pao Shrimp, Zelda's is Moo Goo Gai Pan, Hilda's is Szechuan chicken and Sarah's is sesame chicken. While taking a break from eating her Szechuan Chicken, Hilda' is telling the family about one of her 'patients.) 'Hilda: '''Iola literally had some of the most crooked teeth I've seen all year! But they'll be looking better when her braces start working! '''Zelda: '''Whoa! That must have been some hard work, little sis! (''Turns to her niece) So what's new with you, Sarah? 'Sarah: '''Well, one of Gwenog Ravenwaves's friends called Kiara said she has to get her measles shot, I heard talking on her phone about it. I think Muggles have some odd ways they get sick... '''Carl: '''Hey, witches and wizards can get sick! But no matter what sort of blood we have, we can't get Muggle measles! '''Zelda: '''You're absolutely right, neffy-poo! But we CAN get Wiccan Pox, low broom sugar, cauldron tunnel syndrome, and worst of all, magic flu, more commonly known as witchitis/wizarditis! Just to name a few... '''Carl: '''Oh, I got wizarditis countless times! But I don't believe in getting the vaccines, because after my first booster shot, I just got it the following week! '''Zelda: '''Oh! And speaking of witchitis shots...(turns to her niece) Sarah, after dinner, I'm gonna be giving you a booster shot for witchitis. You've never had one in your life! (''Sarah spits out her iced orange pekoe tea.) 'Sarah: '''W-w-w-what? You want me to get a...a...a...a SHOT?!?!?! '''Zelda: '''Yes, as your doctor AND aunt, I prescribe a witchitis booster. We'll begin as soon as I get my things together. (''Sarah is silent for the rest of dinner, while the others discuss plans for if Sarah gets sick. The only sound out of her is chopsticks being used and her chowing down. The singer is heard singing a sad "Nah Nah Nah Nah Naaaaaahhh...") (After dinner, Zelda has her equipment together: her lab coat on, stethoscope around her neck and doctor's instruments at the ready. She beckons her little sister to help find Sarah.) 'Zelda: '''Hildegard, I will need you to find Sarah. She might be hiding somewhere in this house, and we can't lose her. (''calling to her niece) Oh, Sarah!! 'Hilda: '''Miss Saraaaaahhh! (''Sarah is revealed to be hiding in Carl's Yu-Gi-Oh! card box. He is about to close the lid.) 'Carl: '''But this is the last time I' m helping you in a situation like this, little sis. '''Sarah: '''You're such a good big brother. '''Zelda and Hilda: '''Saraaaaaahhh! (''They look in every corner of her room and Carl's. They cannot seem to find her.) 'Zelda: '''Alright, Sarah! You might have gotten out of a shot THIS time, but tomorrow, you're gonna get it! (''Zelda and Hilda walk down the stairs.) 'Sarah: '(from inside the box) Is the coast clear? 'Carl: '''Uh, yeah! Now let's get you... (''sings like the theme song of a certain Playhouse Disney show you 2000's kids may remember) Out of the box, out of the box! (Takes Sarah out of it.) 'Sarah: '''Thanks for helping me this one time, Carl. I owe you one. '''Carl: '''No prob, Sarah. Just remember that avoiding a witchitis shot's gonna take its toll on you... '''Sarah: '''Okay... (''Sarah walks out while Carl stares at her, cueing the Commercial cut.) (Commercial break) (After commercials are done, the morning seems like any normal one, with the paperboy delivering the newspaper...until we take a look at Sarah in her canary yellow nightie.) 'Sarah: '(*yawns*) (When she yawns, we see something is off about her: she has an acid green tongue! She walks to the mirror to say good morning to herself.) 'Sarah: '(*yawns*, then gasps) Yuck! I'd better use extra-strength toothpaste. (She starts to walk away, but then double-takes at the mirror) Wait a minute! A green tongue?! CAAAAARRRLLLL!!!! 'Carl: '''Hey, sis, how's your morning? '''Sarah: '''Look, my tongue is green! '''Carl: '''DID YOU SAY A GREEN TONGUE?!?!?! Let's check your temperature...(''sticks a thermometer in her ear and reads the temperature after the beep) 102.7°? That's a fever!!! Are you coughing heavy? 'Sarah: '(*coughs heavily, turning him into a kangaroo*) Yeah... 'Carl: '''And you turned me into a kangaroo?!?! I think you have....WITCHITIS!!!!!!! ZELDAAAAAAAA!!!!! (thumps hard on her door, waking her up without putting on her glasses.) '''Zelda: '''Don't you get the concept of Sundays, Carl? '''Carl: '''It's an emergency, Aunt Zelda! Sarah has witchitis!! '''Zelda: '(gasps) She has WHAT?!?! I'm going to go grill her about this!! (Zelda walks into Sarah's room with a bowl of instant oatmeal, glasses on her eyes and a concerned look on her face, with her bathrobe still on.) '''Sarah: '''I'VE GOT WITCHITIS!! OH MAN!!I '''Zelda: '''Sarah, I warned you about getting a vaccine, and now look what happened! You must stay in your nightie, eat foods like oatmeal, toast, etc., get plenty of rest and take your medicine. '''Sarah: '''Guess I should have taken the shot, if only needles didn't freak me out! '''Zelda: '''I am glad you understand that. Category:Transcripts